


Lover's Spit

by paperwhite



Series: Some Little Infamy [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1256044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperwhite/pseuds/paperwhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired from a DirtySupernaturalImagine  "'Imagine Crowley making you his own personal sex toy.'</p><p>I did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lover's Spit

You could hear his footsteps sink into the plush carpet, his feet dragging a hint of how tired he was. Then hands sliding around your waist, pulling you against his front greedily. The smell of damp rain and wet wool as you let yourself relax against him. You never knew when to expect him. The bits of gossip you collect from the local magical community was his official reason for visiting. Not as if he needed an excuse now, as he had when he was a crossroads demon. Feeling his weight against your body, and the needy nuzzling against your scalp, you can only smile. “What do you need?” you whispered. Turning in his embrace, the curl of his lips, teeth bared as he murmured, “Kneel.”

Sinking to your knees, hands tracing the lapels of his coat, the silk of his shirt, and finally the leather of his belt. Deftly opening the buckle, then undoing the buttons and zipper of his trousers. Chancing a glance upwards, you caught Crowley’s eyes gleaming, the intensity of his gaze making your breath hitch, before letting it out over the exposed skin above his boxers. Slipping hands between his skin and the soft fabric, he caught your wrists quickly, purring “Behind your back, pet.”

Crossing your hands behind your back, you brace yourself on the floor. His fingers tracing your lips, your tongue darting out for a quick lick, hearing him chuckle as he slipped his index finger inside. Feeling the pad of his finger, you suck it into your mouth, letting out a whimper as it then withdraws, wetting your lips as he brings his hands up to his own body. His coat his the floor, followed by shirt, tie, slacks, and boxers. Crowley wastes no more time, pushing his cock into your mouth. Giving you time to work your tongue around his head as he pulls out, a small growl from his mouth as he wrenches your shirt up your body, arms over your head for only a moment, then returning them behind the small of your back. The head of his cock pushing into your mouth again and again, shallow thrusts letting you get used to his size, before sliding over your tongue and nudging the back of your throat. You cannot seem to remove your eyes from his face, watching his eyes flutter shut, muscles relax, mouth slightly open and drawing short breaths. You hollow your cheeks, surprised when he stills. Crowley’s hand suddenly in your hair and you hear a low warning “This part doesn’t need your participation.”

Moaning around him as his thrusts become deeper and then deeper still, no longer able to keep your eyes open as he takes your mouth. After a thrust that almost had you seeing stars, his lips are on yours again, tongue sliding against yours forcefully. Crowley’s warm hands are on your arms now, pulling you up, undressing you. Smiling as he caresses your shoulders, your neck, then clever fingers winding their way into your hair, tugging until your neck is exposed under his mouth. Placing small kisses along your jaw, Crowley trails a line of heat until he finds the sweet spot under your ear. His hands tighten in your locks, pulling while sucking harshly. Gasping, you writhe against him, not able to stop yourself as he sucks the blood to the surface, ensuring a bruise. Murmuring his approval at his work, Crowley trails another series of kisses to your breasts. Sucking at your pebbled nipples, flicking with his tongue before letting his teeth graze the overly-sensitized skin. Your skin feels fever-flushed, sight hazy with lust as you can only observe his eyes glinting with mischief. Then fingers on your belly, then lower, until he skims his fingertips over your slit. “Spread your legs for me, doll.”

There was no denying him, even if the thought had ever crossed your mind. Somewhere in the fog of desire you thought you should try and have a bit more dignity. But Crowley knew every one of your weak spots. And over the years, you’ve learned a few of his needs. Knees weak as you spread for him, one hand immediately buried in your folds, finding your clit and teasing gently. “So wet already? I’m flattered. Going to make sure to leave you wet everyday…wet and needing my attention. Should this be the last time you’re allowed to come this month?” You meet his look, knowing he doesn’t want an answer. His toying turns more frantic, using two fingers to stimulate you, relentless until you are moaning against his shoulder, and his grin becomes satisfied. “You come with me inside you. Not until.” Giving your mound a smack, he herds you towards the lounge. 

Laying you on your back, he spreads your legs wide, then licking a quick stripe over your pussy, tongue delving into you, then teasingly back up to your clit. Sucking it into his mouth like he did your nipples, flicking at the pink bud until your back arches. Crowley sucks your clit into his mouth, applying pressure, and you cannot stop yourself. “Please Crowley…please let me come. I can’t stop…please.” An unconcerned groan is his only answer, relentless against your sex as he deliberately increases his attentions. All but grinding yourself against his mouth, he slaps the inside of your thigh – once, then again on the same spot. Crowley’s eyes are lit embers in his face, focused on the rise and fall of your breasts, the way your arms cannot help but reach for him. In seconds, he’s over you, then pushing inside. Both of you sigh in relief, your thighs cradling his body as his moves in you. Panting with desire as you rise to meet his thrusts, his mouth on your shoulder, teeth sinking in as you surrender to him. And you can feel him smile against your skin, a victory that only makes him sink deeper inside. His fingers again find your clit, and you shake as you orgasm, yearning for his touch as you wallow in his attention. Riding the wave of pleasure, Crowley was unyielding in his movements, shifting his hips until he found that sweet spot inside of you, hitting it again and again as another orgasm floods over your senses, leaving you breathless and imploring. Gazing up at him, an unholy grin on his face as he snarls “Again.”

“I can’t, Crowley. Please….please…I can’t.” 

“I always want more. Come again, love. One more time. Again.” 

Shaking your head as he mercilessly fucks you, his name a litany on your mouth as he drives into you. His hand rubs your clit, pinching and massaging until he pulls another orgasm from you, soaking the sheets under your body, and only then does Crowley spend his release, filling you until your skin is flush with one another. Weary and trembling, you can only turn and look at him. A self-satisfied grin lights up his face as he kisses your lips softly and murmurs, “Take a nap. Round two has handcuffs.”


End file.
